Recent studies show significant advantages of strenuous concurrent exercise of the arms and legs over strenuous exercise of the legs alone. See Mostardi, Gandee and Norris, Archives of Physical Medicine Rehabilitation, pp. 332-336, July 1981. When strenuous arm work is used in combination with strenuous leg work, there is better progress in reducing arterial blood pressure, increasing the level of conditioning and improving the overall feeling of well being.
In the prior art, the use of weighted devices has been found to enhance the benefits of aerobic exercise; however, the hand held weights of the prior art, e.g., balanced dumb bells, have problems and shortcomings which make them less than satisfactory in providing optimal arm and upper body work during exercise. These conventional hand held weights are held in the hands of the user, by their sides, while walking or doing other aerobic exercise. Accordingly, these weights are merely carried, thereby providing less than optimal arm and upper body exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,660, issued to Brethen, discloses a device for use in isometric exercises having a handle and a plurality of weights at one end, some of which are detachable. The handle may be grasped at different positions for varying the effective torque of the weight relative to the user's hand. The Brethen device is intended for use in isometric exercise rather than aerobic exercise, such as walking, riding a stationary bicycle or running. Although Brethen states (Col. 2, lines 60-64) that the device may be used while walking, Brethen makes no mention of the effect of the user's grasping position on the handle on his stride length, cardiovascular load or calorie consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,673, issued to Pollard, discloses a golf swing training device comprising a pair of variable length shafts, each with a weight attached by a short, flexible cable. The Pollard patent makes no mention of the effect of using the golf swing training device in accordance with aerobic exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,788, issued to Olufs, discloses a pair of cane-like poles having a weight at the handle ends. The Olufs patent makes no mention of the effect of the user's grasping position at various places along the cane to affect a user's stride length, cardiovascular load or calorie consumption. Further, the Olufs patent does not suggest a method for swinging the weights to increase stride length.
It has therefore become desirable to devise hand held weights for use in aerobic exercise that may be grasped at a variety of positions to affect a user's stride length, cardiovascular load or calorie consumption. Accordingly, the weights may be repetitively swung or lifted, and not just carried.